


The Ghost of Shadowcreek

by Yellow_Diamond



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Body Possession, Body Swap, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Huge Dick, M/M, Magic, Neko-Boy, Penetration, Possession, Shotacon, Underage - Freeform, Werebeast, body switch, cumming, student, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Diamond/pseuds/Yellow_Diamond
Summary: The Ghost of Shadowcreek is an enigmatic rumor that left a boy unconscious with a heavy feeling in his pants a week prior. Ren, however, knows the creature more than what the myths portray.---An OC set in an alternate university with elements of magic and non-consensual ghost possession of Neko children.





	1. The Ghost of Shadowcreek

The town of Shadowcreek is a simple old settlement covered in fog, pines, rumors, and mysteries. One such mystery is a curse that has plagued Shadowcreek High for over a millennia.

"It's a curse, I tell you," the old Janitor always says. "It preys on you wee lads."

"Rubbish. Utter rubbish," Ms. Henrietta said when she heard freshmen students discussing the mystery. "It's a sad excuse for your hormones and curiosity."

A group of four denies this rumor for they know the truth. Well, most of it.

"It's a demon," Allen said.

"Demon? Those aren't real Allen but ghosts are," Alfur butted it.

"Did you guys seriously wake me up just for this garbage?" Phillip said as he wiped off the morning stars in his eyes.

"Shut up and listen," Alfur said. "Just this week, they found another victim."

"Yikes," Allen said.

"Yikes indeed. They saw him passed out in the boy's lavatory in the southwest underground building. The one near the-"

"The unnamed noble statue?" Phil said in his monotonous voice.

"Yes! All reported cases seem to be centered around that statue. It has got to be connected to the cases somehow."

"They checked it for curses, magic spells and any sorts of interference." Allen picked up his phone and showed the news. "So far, they found none. So your theory of that statue attracting demons is bonkers."

"And your theory about ghosts is not? Please. How about you Ren? Your dorm overlooks that statue. Have you seen weird things?"

Ren, the quietest out of the four shifted awkwardly.

"Well I saw Ms. Henrietta at the opposite window once and she-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there. I don't want my mornings ruined thank you very much," Phil said. "If there aren't worthwhile things you're going to discuss, then I'll bid my farewell."

"Any other things to discuss? None. Then meeting adjourned. See you guys next Monday," Allen said.

 

\--- 

The school is covered with mist most of the time. People tried many times to dispel the mist surrounding the school, but no matter how hard they tried, the mist won't leave.

\---

Ren walked across the mist covered courtyard and sat in one of its many stone benches. The murmuring of the students are minute, especially since it's way too early in the morning.

As he sat down and nibbled on a small piece of bread, a breath of mist licked his ears.

"I'm here," the wispy voice said.

In the distance was a congregation of mist. A dense area that forms a thin body of a wispy ghost. It floated around Ren and played around his hair. His hands, however, are intangible and could only move a few twines of hair.

"You shouldn't be here," Ren said. People are already talking about what he did, no, what they did last week.

"But I'm sooooo booooored," The wisp said under a long thin voice.

"Go possess a bird or something."

"Been there, done that. Still booooored."

Ren sighed. "What do you want this time?"

"Let's do what we did last time."

Ren stopped and thought about it for a second. Even now, he couldn't believe how he made Jake Olivers do those things to him. Ren knew his magic and there's no record of the things he did. He wanted it to happen again but people are now watching. The teachers deny it but I know they are looking for him.

After giving it considerable thought, Ren finally gave in to his desires.

"You picked your guy last time. It's my turn to pick." The wisp flew deeper into the mist until only a grey patch of air was left. 

Ren mentally cursed himself. He already had a guy in mind. But oh well, it's the wisp doing the possession anyway.

\---

Ren swallowed the last bits of his ham sandwich and drowned it all with steaming tea from his thermos. It was a refreshing breakfast amidst dreadful weather. He looked at the clock and it was still 8 in the morning. Two hours till his next Technomancy class.

From the mist, a figure appeared with a smile plastered all over its face. As it drew closer, more and more Ren regretted talking to the ghost.

"What's the problem, big brother?" The werebeast kid who is barely the age of eight said. He tilted his head and made a fake cutesy faced that showed a fake concern. He even had the gal to curl his tail and scratch the back of his cat ears with his thumb.

"Of all people, why a kid?" Seriously. Shadowcreek is known for birthing out the best models in the country. Anything but a kid.

"I've been eyeing this kid for a while you know. He's so goddamn cute with this cat ears you know. They're so fucking fluffy." Seeing a kid curse is already weirding out Ren. "And look at these babies!"

The kid turned his back and cusped his ample Buttocks.

"For a kid, this one is blessed. I can't wait till you penetrate this ass."

Ren gulped. Ren is attracted to all kinds of people, but to children? It's a murky subject but for now, hard pass.

"Why big brother?" He's back in his cutesy teasing self again. "I'm cute, adorable and I'm a virgin."

"First off, this kid is a kid! I'm not a pedophile," Ren scream whispered. "And besides, intercourse between werebeast and humans are you know... forbidden ."

"You're really speaking to me about what is forbidden and what is not. Right after you broke me from that statue. The plaque clearly said 'Do not break under any circumstances'."

"Well, that's different... It's uh... Um..."

"Uh what? Cat got your tongue?"

*touché* Ren mentally noted.

"I don't know! Where even is this kid's parents?"

"Don't worry, he's an orphan. I made sure of that."

A mental ping came over the ghost's mind. It was only then that he realized the meaning of what he had said.

"Di-did you kill-"

"Of course not. What I meant was I followed hi-. Fuck it! Just fuck me already or I scream pedophile.."

Ren was taught about Hobbe's Choice in their class. You were given a choice where the answer is obvious. This is one of them.

\---

For a kid, he had the strength to push Ren on his sorry excuse for a bed. As he fell, Ren grabbed the kid's arms and dragged him down on to the mattress. 

"What's his name by the way?" Ren asked. 

"Tony. People call him T. But enough of that. I want to see this monster again."

Tony descended down Ren's pants unbuckled his belt and pulled off his every undergarment. Ren is well endowed for human standards. If shown to an elf, they would be quite impressed as well. His dick is a 5-inch glory in its flaccid state. Not to mention that girth. Tony was salivating to get a taste of the meat. 

With his small mouth, Tony nibbled the area where the shaft met the balls. He ran his small tongue, prodded and whipped every corner of it. Ren puffed pink and huffed at the sudden barrage of signals flaring all over his body. 

Ren undressed his uniform and helped pull off Tony's clothes as the boy continued to scour every inch of his dick. 

From the base, Tony licked upwards while leaving a trail of saliva across the shaft. He kissed the tip and sucked a bit. The once pale tip flushed red and dripped with the early signs of precum. 

"Precum already?"

Ren couldn't answer. He was biting his lip just to contain his first moans. This intercourse is whole leagues apart from his sex with Jake Olivers. Unlike him, Tommy has a small tongue that could lick the critical pleasure points of his body. With just a few licks, his view of children shifted drastically.

"I'm going to eat it now." 

Before Ren could retort, Tony swallowed the head and let his tongue play around it. The tongue moved erratically and circled his head without a pattern. It stroked deeper and squirmed underneath the crevasse of the head.

Ren could feel it. The Climax. It- it's coming. Ren wanted to warn Tony of what's to come but there's no time. All he could do was bite his lips deeper and brace for impact. Ren waited for a second or two but he could still feel it. He opened his eyes to see a swearing Tony with his fingers casting something in his dick. Upon further inspection, a magic circle is encircling around the shaft like a ring.

"You think I'm going to let you off the easy?"

Ren hasn't seen the magic circle yet but its effect has quite the effect all over his body. It locked his dick in time thereby preserving the sense of euphoria that'll never come.

"Gnggg G-e get it off," Ren barely said. The pleasure was too much.

"It's my turn remember? I can do whatever I want and what I want is that dick to go in here."

Tony flipped over and opened up his tight pinkish asshole.

Ren couldn't move. The amount of pleasure anchored him in his bed. His mouth is starting to give in to the pleasure he's experiencing throughout his body.

"Ah," The first moans seeped through.

Tony smiled before shifting his buttocks and aligning it to Ren's throbbing cock. The girth is too big for his hole, but that'll soon be fixed with a simple lubing spell. In one simple whisk, Tony's inside is covered in slimy and slippery gooish mass. The excess burst from the asshole and covered Ren's dick.

"Here... I... Go..." Tony said as he slowly engulfed Ren's dick with great difficulty, which was overcome with perseverance and a little pain-dulling spell. 

If before was already hard enough for Ren to contain, this time was a lot worse. A tight warm feeling is slowly covering his dick. The insides squirmed as if they were more alive than the cat boy fucking him. Ren grabbed hold of Tony's hip and pulled them upwards. He can't take it anymore. 

"What the fuck? No, you don't." 

Tony shooed Ren's hands and returned to digging Ren's dick deeper into his body. This sent both of them into a pleasure stupor that made both of them moan and shiver in ecstasy. 

"Ahhhh..." Ren moaned while Tony let out a hushed whimper. 

"Please. Ah. I can't take it anymore," Ren managed to say. 

"Okay. Then I'll do this." Tony flicked his finger and in an instant, darkness overcame both of them. Ren blinked a few times and he saw that the ghost and Tony were gone. For a few seconds, he was ignorant to the fact that he was naked, he had cat ears on his head and he has an additional appendage at his back. What broke his ignorance was this tight feeling penetrating him in the ass. Ren looked back and he saw his own face smiling back at him. It was contorted into a lewd pleasured smile. 

"You weren't kidding Ren. Ah! Fuck. Your dick is on fucking fire."

"Wha-" Ren stopped. It wasn't his own voice that he heard. It was high and small, like a cat. "What did you do!?"

"I swapped our minds. Like it?"

Ren doesn't know. His butt hurts like wet sandpaper, but the good sensation he is feeling from it is more than enough.

"See? I know you like it."

The ghost grabbed Ren's hips and slid them upward before doing the reverse. Every thrust was met with equal moans and mewls between them. Ren felt like he was being torn from the inside, but the pleasure is piecing him back together.

Without warning, the ghost flicked his finger and a magic circle appeared around Ren's undeveloped dick.

"In-ah a few moments, I'll ah! release the spell on this dick. You'll feel what I feel."

Ren nodded before taking in another push. The ghost rotated Ren to face him and leaned in to make a kiss. Kissing one's own body is weird for Ren. It was his own face and mouth he's connecting with. He could even taste the stale bread and oily ham from breakfast as the tongue invaded every space of his mouth. Their tongues circled each other but the ghost's is dominating the two of them.

In an instant, ghost snapped his finger and a weird warm liquid shot out of the dick inside Ren and coated the walls of his guts. In the very same instance, Ren's dick turned hard and spewed forth a crude yellowish cum all over his old body's torso. Both of them moaned even with their mouths still locked together in the kiss.

The ghost moaned because the culmination of several minutes worth of withheld climax exploded in a singularity of undivided pleasure. Ren, however, moaned the loudest and longest with a surprised look. He knew what a climax felt like but the one he was experiencing right now felt like his first world-shattering ejaculation that is still sending waves of pleasure every single second.

They lay their bodies on the decrepit bed and took a nap for a few minutes.

\---

Ren woke up later and expected that he would be back in his own body. One look in the mirror debunked that.

He was still in Tony's naked feline werebeast body complete with cat ears and a tail in an eternal curl. He poked the sleeping ghost who is still residing in his body.

"Hey! Get me back in my own body. I have a class in the next hour."

"Okay. Give me a sec." The ghost flicked his fingers but all that came out was sparks.

"Oh fuck me."


	2. Love at First Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren bargains with his friend and to the ghost once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I expected this OC to be a one-shot only but I grew enamored to the setting.

Love is in the air, as they say. Shadowcreek is the living embodiment of the saying because someone had the bright idea to turn the famous fog pink and sweet smelling. It was as if a leviathan vaped and blew all over the town.

\---

"Alley-oop!" Ren peeked over the doorframe with a wry smile on his face.

From his seat, Alfur perked up and immediately shut the lid of his laptop. He was red all over and not because he's angry. The mousy kid was in love and Ren could see it clearly.

"Wh- why are you here?" Alfur asked. When he saw the stack of books Ren was carrying, his expression turned sour. "No. No. No. I am not going to help you with your incantations again. I thought you memorized them already."

"That was for the old set. This one's new."

Alfur covered his eyes and dragged them down.

"I'm too busy," Alfur opened his laptop again and drowned himself in his work. "I don't work for free and you know that."

"Please... I'll treat you again in that New Oriental place downtown."

"Last time I ate that ‘mystery meat’, I wound up seriously constipated, thank you very much. The Nurse made me drink her 'herbal' potions for days!" Alfur moved closer to Ren and tried to pat his shoulders. It was difficult for Alfur since his height barely reached Ren’s shoulders so Ren crouched down to Alfur’s eyes level. "Where was I? Oh, yea. For days, Ren! For DAYS!"

"Okay. Anyway, what are you doing? You looked flushed when I entered? Are you watching porn?" Ren said as he raised his eyebrows in a mocking way.

"Why do you care? It is not your business." Alfur left his desk and pushed Ren out of his room, albeit, with great difficulty.

Sure. It wasn't Ren's business to dwell in Alfur's life however it is his business to see what was in that laptop and use it as a bargaining chip. Luckily, for a person smart with poems and incantations, he was an idiot to place mirrors everywhere. Including the area behind him which showed a clear picture of Elric Stanford's profile. Their little mousy friend is probably the one sending him love letters these past few weeks.

\---

"And now you need my help after ignoring me for three days?" Elid, the name given by Ren, said. The name roughly translates to 'idiot' but the idiotic ghost doesn't know it yet.

"What do you expect me to do after you placed my soul in a kid's body for hours?"

"Haha... I expected you to talk to me."

"And now I'm talking to you. Just hear me out okay?"

"Fine,"

Ren had this plan to persuade Alfur into finishing his Quarterly Project. Ren knows that Alfur finished his projects a long time ago and he's wasting his time writing poems and shit.

As for his plan, Elid would put his soul into Eric's body and live out whatever sick fantasy is in Alfur's mind. Then he would tell that it was him who sent Elric. It's easy and no hassle.

"As for payment?" The Ghost asked while stressing the last word.

Ren mentally slapped himself. What is it with people and their need to ask for some kind of payment?

"You can have my body I guess," Ren said begrudgingly. "Don't kill my body and for the love of the holy duality, don't fuck children while you're in here."

"Fiiine... Not even if I hypnotize them?"

"Not even if you hypnotize them."

"Fine joy killer. I'm still going to have fun with the sausage between your legs. So far, I haven't found a single guy with a larger Weiner than yours."

"I'm proud? I guess."

The ghost floated above the pink mist and swirled it around himself in a vortex. Turning the mist pink has its pros as well. There's a higher mana density in the air that Elid is now using to power his spell.

With a snap of his finger, pink went black to pink again.

\---

"Ah!" A girl moaned. She squeezed her thigh and pushed her female parts on the man underneath her. His tongue was deep inside her, filling her with saliva and the rhythmic thrum of his tongue. 

"Why did you stop?" The girl asked panting slightly. 

Ren woke up to a pink scenery but instead of the pink mist, it's pussy obscuring his vision. 

"Aahhhg!" Ren blurted recoiling away from the salty opening. His voice was definitely not his own. It was a few notes deeper and a lot more 'whole'. 

"What the fuck Rick?" The girl Ren recognized as Liara Ophy from the Cheerleading squad said. 

"I- where am I?" Ren asked. 

"Well, you were deep into my pussy until you grew into a bigger one." Liara pouted and began to collect her articles. "They were right you know," 

"Right about what?" 

"There are rumors you know. That everyone in the Kickball team is gay." 

"Lady. I don't know what you're talking about and frankly, I don't care." 

"I guess it's true," Liara said with a sigh before she shut the door hard. 

With her gone, Ren has all the time in the world to gain his composure and recollect himself. First thing though, he needs to wash this salty taste hanging at the walls of his mouth. 

\---

Ren never knew Elric closely, but he knows for a fact that he plays Kickball and is quite good at it. Aside from that, he had a face perfect for competing every prom king competition there ever was. To date, the best placing he’s gotten in one was a second runner-up. 

Nevertheless, he had the looks that would make most men jealous. Ren wouldn't say that he was one of them however upon seeing his chiseled face and dark blue eyes twinkle before the mirror, he began to have second thoughts. 

As for his body, it's amazing. Ren never had thick pecs or hard abs before but upon having them, he can't begin to describe how amazing they are. They feel like stones fused to your skin. They are hard and become harder when you flex them. He is the paramount example of strength. Ren curled his arms and stretched his torso to the limit. His muscles ripped and sweat coursed along the crevices of his muscles, as dopamine flooded his brain. 

Ren grabbed what seems to be Elric's phone and snapped a picture or two and sent it to his account. He didn't think of Elric this way before, but he is nice fap material. And speaking off... 

Ren peeked inside his boxers. It isn't as big as his nor as thicker, but it has its redeeming quality as well. It has a nice smooth curve with a large flushed tip.

"Hehe... Nice." 

After inspecting his body, Ren took a bath and wore the nicest clothes in the closet. He sprayed himself with perfume, slicked back his hair and hope for the best as he walked towards Alfur's room.

\---

"This sucks ass," Allen mentioned.

"You are in no position to complain after you suggested this whole thing, retard " Phil replied.

The two invested in a cotton candy machine since it's the love season. But now that the town is enshrouded with a cotton candy-esque cloud, sales aren't doing that good.

Especially when Allen is eating his own merchandise.

"What the fuck!? How many have you eaten?" Phil asked. His eyebrow is as sharp as daggers.

"I don't know. I lost count after 8."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the discord server that helped me create this fiction.
> 
> https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord server that helped me create this fiction.
> 
> https://discord.gg/dYQ5zVa


End file.
